


His Alone

by Joxie



Series: Terrible Tales And Horrible Heroes [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Misogyny, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rape, Sexism, Smut, Somnophilia, Swearing, Unconscious Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Hail to the Princess Aurora…
Relationships: Aurora/Phillip (Disney)
Series: Terrible Tales And Horrible Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671376
Kudos: 56





	His Alone

The stairs were steep and twisted, but something urged him onwards and upwards. Until he came to an ornate wooden door its handle moved easily in his hand and he entered a bedchamber. It was lit with natural sunlight coming from an open balcony. The room was plush and fit for the princess he found lying on a bed, resting on white silk sheets.

Philip stared down at Aurora she truly was a sleeping beauty. From her long blond hair to the off the shoulder blue gown she had been dressed in. Hands holding a blood red rose against her pale creamy breasts. That slowly and steadily moved as she breathed unconscious of her situation. 

He drew the silk sheet right down to the end of the bed fully uncovering her lithe form. Philip looked around nervously before tugging the rose from her hands and setting it aside. He took one of them in both of his and kissed the finger tips and then the palm.

Philip looked around again as if there was a chance someone might catch him alone in her bedchamber. Before guiding her long graceful fingers to his crotch and pressing them against his already firm cock. Rubbing himself against the limp hand and groaning while still stared down at her.

He dropped her hand reaching for the top of her dress and ripped it down jerking her body with his roughness. Her bare breasts bounced almost timidly he touched one finding it warm and firm beneath his fingers.

Without caution Philip explored her breasts with both his hands and mouth. Licking and tasting, squeezing and stroking. He suckled on her nipples causing them to become hard and wet. Breathe catching at the wonder of her flesh under his control and for his desire only.

He left behind fingertip bruises and nipples that were tender and sore. Hurriedly he unfastened his britches and freed his erection. Then straddled her body leant forward and took hold of her hair. Using it to tilt her face slightly back, allowing her mouth to fall open.

Up on his knees he guided his cock to that tempting mouth. Resting it against her lower lip for just a moment before easing it into the warm wetness. Philip grabbed the bed board to steady himself and slowly began to thrust.

Unconsciously Aurora brought her lips around him as he pushed as much of his cock into her mouth as he could before pulling back again. He repeated the motion, each time gaining more confidence. Until he was loudly groaning out his pleasure without hesitance or embarrassment.

Not wanting to finish in her mouth he reluctantly sat back, cock wet and oozing with pre cum. He climbed off the bed and yanked her skirt up revealing long shapely legs and small bare feet. Philip wasted no time in forcing her slender thighs wide apart and kneeling himself between them. 

He smirked down at her “I’m going to service you at your service princess.”

He didn’t even bother to remove her underwear he just pulled them aside and stuck a finger roughly into her. Aurora didn’t react at all as another finger joined the first scissoring and twisting. He didn’t finger her for long though impatient to take his pleasure with her.

Philip grabbed her knees forcing them up and wide apart. He probed her desperately with his eager cock until he found the opening he desired. He then rammed himself into it and yelped hoarsely as he tore through her virginity. He fell on top of her panting just relieved that he was still hard and hadn’t cum yet.

He took hold of her shoulders and got himself comfortable between her thighs. His grip tight and bruising he began to move. Rhythm uneven and brutal, Philip grunted each time he thrust into Aurora uncaring of the damage he was inflicting on her.

Eventually he lost control words spilling from his mouth as cum gushed from his cock “Fucking cunt” he hissed collapsing heavily onto her unresponsive body.

He didn’t move or take his own weight until his cock slipped free of her. Then he rolled off her body and lay there basking in the remains of his pleasure.

Soon enough he was on his feet and looking down at her ravished body. Black and blue marks decorated her breasts and shoulders. There was also bruising on her inner and outer thighs where he had grasped her tightly. She looked fucked and fucked over, a satisfied smile tugged at Philip’s lips at the sight of a job well done.

After a few moments of contemplation he decided there was no need for true love’s kiss. Not when he could have everything he wanted from Aurora without it. She didn’t need to be conscious for fucking or the breeding of children. Which after all was the main purpose of women and not much else. 

Happy with this vision of his future he was already planning her removal to his castle. To be hidden away for his pleasure and personal use. Philip was content and felt not a scrap of guilt Aurora was his and his alone. She only had the rights he gave her and he chose to give her none. As nature intended he was her master and that was all that mattered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Disney, nor any of the characters from their films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 
> 
> Rated Underage to be safe as Aurora is 16 in the Disney cartoon.


End file.
